heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
CMX (comics)
CMX was an imprint of DC Comics. It was DC's line of manga translations. CMX was known for its censoring of Tenjho Tenge and print version of Fred Gallagher's Megatokyo web manga series. Controversy One of CMX's initial launches was a title variously known as Tengo Tenge, Tenjho Tenge, and Ten Ten. When CMX released Tenjho Tenge, many fans were livid that title had been edited contentwise and changed graphically to appeal to a "larger demographic"—in other words, edited to be acceptable to bookstores without shrinkwrap. Tenjho Tenge and CMX received a heavy amount of angry backlash for the edits. CMX's announcement that all changes had been overseen and specifically approved by Oh! Great, the manga artist, did nothing to appease the vocal fans did not want the work censored. Some readers suggested a boycott of all CMX titles.Harris, Franklin. "Censored book not a good start." The Decatur Daily. Retrieved on December 1, 2008. In the face of complaints, CMX had internal discussions about the possibility of publishing an unedited version of Tenjho Tenge, but decided to complete the current version. At the 2007 Anime Expo, CMX announced that it planned to change Tenjho Tenge's rating to Mature beginning with volume fifteen, but warned that it still would be edited, but more lightly. On May 18, 2010, DC Comics released a statement announcing its intention to shut the CMX brand down, with no new titles being published after July 1, 2010. At the time of its statement, DC could not state what would happen to all current unfinished volumes affected by the July 1st shutdown date. Megatokyo however continued under the DC Comics imprint. Megatokyo by 2013 moved to Dark Horse Comics and Tenjho Tenge went to Viz Media. List of manga titles published by CMX * by * ''Crayon Shin-chan by Yoshito Usui * Canon by * Chikyu Misaki by Iwahara Yuji * Cipher by Minako Narita * Classical Medley by Sanae Kana * Densha Otoko - The Story of the Train Man Who Fell in Love With A Girl by Hitori Nakano (original creator) and Wataru Watanabe (art) * The Devil Does Exist (Akuma de Sōrō) by Mitsuba Takanashi * Dorothea (Dorothea - Majyo no Tettsui) by Cuvie * Emma by Kaoru Mori * The Empty Empire (Kara no Teikoku) by Naoe Kita * From Eroica with Love (Eroica yori Ai wo Komete) by Yasuko Aoike * Gals! by Mihona Fujii * Go Go Heaven!! by Keiko Yamada * Gon by Masashi Tanaka * I Hate You More Than Anyone (Sekai de Ichiban Daikirai) by Banri Hidaka * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne by Arina Tanemura * Key to the Kingdom (Ohoku no Kagi) by Kyōko Shitō * Kikaider Code 02 by Shōtarō Ishinomori (original creator) and Meimu (story and art) * King of Cards (Card no Ō-sama) by Makoto Tetano * Land of the Blindfolded (Mekakushi no Kuni) by Sakura Tsukuba * Leader's High! by Arashi Shindoh * Love for Venus (Venus wa Kataomoi) by Yuki Nakaji * Madara (full title: Mōryō Senki Madara) by Eiji Otsuka (story) and Shōu Tajima (art) * Moon Child (Tsuki no Ko) by Reiko Shimizu * Megatokyo (from Volume 4) by Fred Gallagher * Monster Collection (full title: Monster Collection Majūtsukai no Shōjo) by Hitoshi Yasuda (original creator) and Sei Itoh (story and art) * Musashi Number Nine (Kyūbanme no Musashi) by Miyuki Takanashi * My Darling Miss Bancho (Ah! Itoshi no Banchousama) by Mayu Fujikata * The Name of the Flower (Hana no Namae) by Ken Saitou * Omukae desu by Meca Tanaka * Orfina (Manga) by Kitsune Tennōji * Oyayubi-hime Infinity by Toru Fujieda * Palette of 12 Secret Colors by Nari Kusakawa * Penguin Revolution (Penguin Kakumei) by Sakura Tsukuba * Pieces of a Spiral (Rasen no Kakera) by Tachibana Kaimu * The Recipe for Gertrude (Gertrude no Recipe) by Nari Kusakawa * Seimaden by Yō Higuri * Steel Fist Riku by Jyutaroh Nishino * Stolen Hearts by Miku Sakamoto * Swan by Kyoko Ariyoshi * Sword of the Dark Ones (also Ragnarok) by Kentaro Yasui (story) and Tsukasa Kotobuki (art) * Tears of a Lamb (Hitsuji no Namida) by Banri Hidaka * Tenjho Tenge by Oh! great (Re-licensed by Viz Media) * TenRyu: The Dragon Cycle by Sanami Matoh * Testarotho by Kei Sanbe * Time Guardian by Daimuro Kishi (story) and Tamao Ichinose (art) * Tower of the Future (Mirai no Utena) by Saki Hiwatari * Two Flowers of the Dragon (Ryū no Hana Wazurai) by Nari Kusakawa * Variante by Igura Sugimoto * Venus Capriccio by Mai Nishikata * VS (Versus) by Keiko Yamada * The Young Magician by Yuri Narushima References External links Category:CMX (comics) Category:Defunct comics and manga publishing companies